the_darklight_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mama Tachete
Smoky and cryptic, Mama Tachete rules the seven streets of San Roque nicknamed Little Haiti in Darkness Falls. Our interactions with her have been mostly beneficial but sometimes can be malevolent, depending on how agents handle her and her capricious mood. This dossier, prepared by Templar Urquidez, should serve as a guide when a mission or assignment leads the cabal into what is clearly accepted as Mama Tachete's tiny empire. Background Tachete Abelard was born in Port-au-Prince, Haiti, in 1985. Her childhood proved to be a fortunate one, as she was graced with the pleasure of having both father and mother whom were well-respected and well-renown as VoDou mambos. The wealth they raked in for their services and rites allowed them to provide their daughter with a comfortable home, warm clothing, and plenty of food; things many in their little shanty town didn't have access to. Tachete didn't have a formal education, instead being taught the necessary fundamentals by her educated parents. Her father taught her English, Spanish, and mathematics while from her mother she learned basic herbology, cooking, and her letters. Her parents' status gave Tachete status growing up as well, status that was only increased with her early inclusion in VoDou rites and rituals. It's from these that Tachete claims to have garnered her further education, being schooled in the sciences of botany and horticulture by Lwa, which she brags also includes such formidable Lwa as Baron Samedi, Marassa, and Papa Legba. In her early twenties she relocated, alone, to Darkness Falls and purchased a modest home for herself in San Roque. The opening of her night club/restaurant, Wandering Magic, would come a year later. Serving as a recognized and authoritative mambo for her neighborhood firmly established Mama Tachete's roots, and within six months the whole of Little Haiti would be looking to her for guidance and leadership. Disposition Mama Tachete is the undisputed Mambo Queen of Little Haiti. This does not mean that those whom attend her spiritual services would subject themselves to danger for it, they are church-going vodousants, not cult followers. However, when questioning her parishioners, agents should expect them to lie and misdirect in order to protect her if she hasn't been openly accused of a crime. Mama Tachete herself needs no such protection, but interrogating her parishioners is a great way to get her attention and secure a meeting. Mama Tachete is curious, inquisitive, and ambitious. Agents need to be carefully guarded around her, as it is exceptionally easy for her to pick up on personality ticks and slips of the tongue that may reveal we are not whom our cover identities claim we are. Expect her to be suspicious of us, since the entire neighborhood is suspicious of outsiders. But on the whole she can be friendly, impish, gregarious, and extremely flirtatious with gentlemen and usually provides us with what we need. Talents & Scope On a social level, Mama Tachete is a very skilled orator and public speaker. She is idiomatically fluent in Haitian French (native), Spanish and Portuguese from the Dominican Republic, and English. We almost never need her to assist with her language skills but her engagement with speaking has proven to be a reliable, versatile, and noteworthy asset. More than anything, Mama Tachete's skill as a Mambo best serves our purposes. Her expertise with botany and herbology has helped us identify strange herbs taken by us on assignments. To date, Mama Tachete has identified and explained colnacho (euphoric), manasia (astral projection), and hemtite flowers (aids in psychic premonitions). In the spiritual arena she is a force of nature, able to summon countless spirit entities known as Lwa and cajole, seduce, or outright force them into service. Agent witnesses at some of her VoDou sermons have directly witnessed manifestations of these entities, including Papa Legba and the Baron Samedi. In Conclusion All agents should be advised that Mama Tachete should be considered an irreplacable and valuable asset when dealing with VoDou or any of its sub-divisions.